What if Yu-Gi-Oh!
by Miqu
Summary: A series of small, tiny things I thought would be funny- which one's your favorite? T for Yami. Suggestions welcome!


**Hy people! It's been some time, no? Well, exams, you know... so anyway, what's new? Um..**

 **-I have a poll which i really would like people to vote on  
-I found a chat site! So if you wanna chat with me, pm me here first, I'll give you the password to enter the chatroom I occupy, so that way we can chat :)  
**

 **So anyway, this a series of funnies I made since I wondered about them, and if ideas are suggested, I will happily write something about them. :p**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and this story is purely make for the amusement of others.**

 **without any further ado- Enjoy :3**

* * *

 **What if Yami had periods?**

Yugi: Yaaamiiii! I'm back home and I got tampons for you!  
Yami: Dammit Yugi! I told you I only use sanitary napkins!  
Yugi: But they aren't hygienic!  
Yami: Well I can't see how putting a tampon straight up your ass is hygienic either!  
Yugi: Man you're grumpy when you're on your monthly!  
Yami: Don't go shouting that through the window!

* * *

 **What if a Yugi was a fatal danger to humanity?**

Bakura and Ryou were sleeping nice and soundly in the early morning, till Ryou suddenly shot up, thinking he heard something. He looked around the tent. They had gone camping, so it would be strange if... Suddenly something walked next to the tent, making a loud, high-pitched noise.  
"B-Bakura!" He whispered, shaking his friend awake. Bakura's eyes opened, and he sat up too.  
"What is it sweet?" He asked sleepily. All of a sudden, something said, "Mou hitori?"

Ryou gasped as he saw a shadow lurking over the tent, it was.. it was!  
"A Yugi!" He gasped whispering. Bakura gasped too, before taking a wrench.  
"Stay here, I'll deal with it," He said.  
"A-are you sure?" Ryou asked shocked. Bakura only nodded as he left the tent. Ryou was scared as he waited.  
Bakura rounded to the back of the tent, raising the wrench so he could do it quickly. He was about to hit when he was scared out his wits by Yami and Atem as they jumped in front of him.  
"Bwahahaaa! That was way to funny!" Yami laughed loudly.  
"Check his face! It's priceless!" Atem agreed. Ryou plopped his head out and laughed at his friends. He was so relieved it was only them. Bakura's expression didn't change though, it only got worse. Atem waved a hand in front of his face, and the whitette raised his hand, pointing at something behind them. Ryou had seen it too and screeched.  
"Mou hitori no boku?" A high-pitched voice asked. The other two turned around and gasped.  
"A Yugi!" They all screamed as they began to run away in panic.

"Nani?" The Yugi giggled evilly as he began to chase them.

* * *

 **What if suddenly every Melvin's hugs were deadly?**

News reporter: A mystery folks, it's a real mystery! All over the world, everyone who gets hugged by a person called Melvin dies! Even if 2 people called Melvin hug they die! Citizens are to rename their Melvined children, and all Melvins above 18 are to silently hand themselves in, until we can solve this mystery. For your own safety we recommend you to isolate yourself from every Melvin you know.

* * *

 **What if Trading Cards could talk?**

Yugi was just sitting in the chair, watching tv, Yami was reading the newspaper, and Atem just came home, yelling, "Ey guys, look what I got!"  
He holds up a package of dual monster cards. Yugi and Yami watch him open the pack, and a voice said, "Turn off the goddamn light! We're trying to sleep here!"

 _At night..._

"OOOOOOOOhhhhh to beee a Kuuuuurriiibooooooohhhhh! Nooooooooooohhhh I'm not a Cuuuuuutttiiieeeebboooooooowwwww" The Kuriboh card sang.  
"Atem!" Yugi angrily yelled, as a fluffed pillow laid over his head to block some of the sound, "Tomorrow we are throwing them out!"  
"I agree!" The dark magician card from Yugi's deck said.

* * *

 **What if Yami was the only puzzleshipper? (And Yugi would be very ignorant)**

Yugi: You need a girlfriend!  
Yami: But Yugi, there is something I need to tell you!  
Yugi: Yeah, sure, whatever, now let's go find you a girlfriend, maybe we could start with Tea!  
Yami: I'm gay! I love you and only you!  
Yugi: I'm happy you're happy, and I love you too (as a brother), but now we have to find you a girlfriend!

Miqu: So how is this one day in the world of peachshipping? :)  
Yami: let me out! LET ME OUT!  
Miqu: Enjoy your second day ^w^  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **What if Yugi was the spirit and Yami was the host?**

Yami Mutou, 15 years, just completed the millennium puzzle. He had been working on it for eight years. Now that he finally solved the puzzle, he is deep in thought about what wish he will make on the puzzle... He better chooses wisely... because it will be forever... _**FOREVER!**_  
Yami: I wonder what I will wish for... Oh yes I've never had a little brother!  
*plop*  
Yugi: Oh my Ra! After 3000 years I'm finally free!  
Yami: He's purrfect!

* * *

 **What if Yugi was a breakdancer?**

Yami was getting sick. Literally. If Yugi did not stop dancing around with the millennium puzzle around his neck right this instant, Yami was going to strangle him!

Not before searching for a toilet... Damn faith...

* * *

 **What if Atem sucked at card games?**

Ancient Egypt... a battle has been fought... the winner is the winner and the loser is a loser... but this time faith's turned in a drastic manner...

Seto: The pharaoh lost!

Atem: ... I'm royally screwed!

Akefia: Oh I just can't wait to be kiiiiiiiiiiiing!

* * *

 **What if Yugi was tall?**

Kaiba: He's always looking down at me!  
Mokuba: He can't help he so tall!  
Kaiba: SHUT UP MOKUBA!

* * *

 **What if Yami had a Yugi plushie?**

Yami: *nuzzles with Yugi plushy* ≤3 Aiiiiboooouuuuuu... ≤3 ≤3

Yugi: *enters room, looking at paper* Hey Yami have yo-*looks up*- O^O ... what's that?

Yami: *hides plush behind back* what's what? oUo"

Yugi: Is that a me-plush?

Yami: Um...no...? *blushes*

Yugi: Awww you missed me? *hugs Yami*

Yami: :D ≤3 ≤3 ≤3Aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiibbbboooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu... ≤3 ≤3


End file.
